Torn
by StormyNight108
Summary: A fallen ninja, a fallen friend, a fallen brother. Michelangelo had many names, and they will never be lost in his memory. But with the lair empty of his laughter, Raph and Leo can't keep their cool. Donatello breaks down, desperately trying to keep his family united and forbid the future he had seen long ago. They struggle, but Don is determined to keep his family together.
1. Bound to Labels

**I did a little relaxed writing. Didn't focus on all the detail and just let it flow. This is the first chapter of this story, and I have no idea how many chapters this will take. This has spoilers for the episode SAINW. For those who don't know what that is and won't bother to go look for yourselves, it's when Donnie goes thirty years into the future and watches his brothers die in front of his eyes. Traumatic, I know. It's the practical base for this story.**

**Let the fun begin. Reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

"Whoops."

A large sigh heaved from Donatello before the purple-masked ninja even managed to turn around. That one word always meant something had been spilled or broken. And with Mikey... it was probably both. Donnie stood from where he sat, his shell facing his brother. His chair rolled backwards to allow him room to stand. "What did you do, Mikey?" He asked calmly, his hands on the table in front of him. He told himself to stay calm until he knew what exactly had been broken or spilled.

There was hesitation before his younger brother answered. "I uh- knocked over this colorful water." Came his reply.

"What color is it?"

"...Red."

"That one wasn't toxic. Clean it up, Mikey." Donnie felt relieved. If he had spilled any other toxin, there could have been a hole in the floor by now. He sat back down, hoping Mikey would do what he was told and clean it up.

He heard his brother heave an irritated sigh, obviously frustrated at his own clumsiness. His footsteps echoed away and returned with cleaning supplies, though Donnie didn't turn to look. He was already stressed under all the work he was doing. If Mikey could just take care of this little spill on his own, maybe it could help Don the slightest. One look at the spilled liquid, and Donnie was worried he would snap.

"Sorry Don." Mikey apologized as he cleaned up the liquid.

"It's alright, Mikey. Just be more careful, okay?" Don requested, returning to his experiments. He was thankful for his cool nature. The last thing he needed was to get into a fight with his brother, who had only done this on accident.

Of course, the orange-masked turtle seemed to be prone to accidents. Maybe he should just put a 'No Michelangelo' sign on his lab area. Nah, that would be too mean. He continued to work on the device that lay against the table, feverishly studying the wires and cords that were embedded inside.

"It's clean now." Mikey announced out of nowhere.

Donnie grunted in reply, listening as his brother left him. "What have you been doing anyway?" Michelangelo dared to ask. No, he didn't dare. He was just way to curious, especially to the point that he didn't think to notice Don was not in the mood to be disturbed.

"Not now, Mikey." Donnie replied bluntly, picking up a pair of tweezers.

"C'mon, please?" Mikey begged for answers, stepping over Donnie's shoulder. With an irritated grunt, the purple-masked ninja pulled over his visor so he could see his work better. "Is it the tracker thingy you've talked about?"

Don shook his head. "No. I won't be able to get to that anytime soon." He continued to work, attempting to ignore his brother. He knew that was hopeless. "Why don't you go watch TV?"

"There are just re-runs." Mikey complained.

"Video games?" Don suggested.

"You were supposed to fix the consul!" The orange-masked ninja pointed out bluntly.

"Oh... right." Donnie let out a tired sigh, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Great, another thing to put on his list of many things to do. He put the tweezers down and picked up a memory unit. "I'll get to it Mikey, I promise."

Mikey let out a bored grunt. Maybe he'd finally get the hint to move on to something more interesting. But no, Mikey leaned forward and reached out his hand to the invention in Don's hands. "What is it supposed to be?" He asked curiously.

"No wait, don't touch that!" Don ordered, reaching out to stop his brother's hand from advancing onto the articraft. But Mikey's finger got there first, clicking a button and receiving a shock in return. The chip short-circuited, giving a little spark before a small trail of smoke swirled above it. Don was thankful his eyes were hidden behind his visor, for he felt himself grow angry. The loss of sleep, the many things he had to do, and now he was set back even further. A deep growl formed in the back of his throat, and Mikey began to back away.

"Ah- sorry Donnie." Mikey apologized, his attention already slipping to something else in the room.

Donnie stood up abruptly, pushing his chair backwards. His sudden movement startled his brother, who took a pace back. "Why don't you go top-side or something and leave me alone?" Donnie growled, feverishly attempting to hold onto his calm nature. But he was failing badly, for Mikey met his gaze with shock. "I have so many things to do and I can't afford to be set back any farther!"

"Whoah Donnie, chill. I'm gone, I swear." He held up his hands in surrender.

Donnie stood in this angry state until Mikey had left his sight. He slipped out the lair's front entrance, disappearing into the direction top-side. He put a hand on his forehead, giving a long, frustrated sigh. Raising his eyes, he noticed Raph and Leo staring at him. "What?" Donnie growled irritably, turning away to dismiss their gazes and return to what he was doing. Unfortunately, he needed to rewire a good number of things to get this working again. _Thanks Mikey, thanks. _He thought, his temper running short. This didn't particularly happen often, which was the reason behind his other two brothers watching closely.

A few minutes had passed. Donnie sighed, feeling a flow of negative emotions. He shouldn't have snapped like that. His eyes traveled to the game consul on his desk not far away, where he had put it to remind himself to fix. _That shouldn't take long to fix. I'll go ahead and do it to apologize. _He thought, pushing with his feet so that his rolling chair crossed the room. He picked up the consul, finding it in-tact, but short-circuited. This shouldn't take long.

He caught Leo and Raph pause in their training and raise their gazes to him again. Donnie turned to them, showing that he had seen their gazes and let out an audible sigh. "I'll apologize to him when he gets back." He promised, showing the game consul in his hands to his brothers.


	2. Agonizing Light

The top-side fresh air was warm in Mikey's lungs. He felt wild and free out here, instead of stuck in the stuffy rooms of his home. He leapt roofs, channeling his weight with each jump. The wind slapped against his face to remind him of his speed, but he only quickened his pace. It wasn't often he got to go top-side alone. He knew Raph did sometimes, Leo on occasion. Don was always cooped up in his lab, and hey, why leave home when you could play video games all day?

Mikey frowned. He couldn't play video games. That was why he was out here. He sure hoped Don could hurry up with that doo-hikey of his and get to the consul. Of course, the wait may be his own fault. He shouldn't have touched it. Too late now, he supposed. Besides, he was sure taught a lesson when he got Don to snap. That was a rarity. It wasn't every day you could make the cool-natured turtle lash out at someone that wasn't his enemy.

It was kind of like a little victory. See how long you could pester Don until the egg-head snapped. Of course, that wasn't his intentions in the first place.

Foot ninja.

Mikey stopped on one of the roofs, growing wary of his surroundings. "What the..." He muttered, realizing he didn't even notice the shadows follow him a good few blocks. No wonder they didn't come out at night alone often. It was the time of day that every aspect of the streets were bathed in shadows. Perfect for Foot ninja to be prowling around. Mikey decided best to not to engage them in battle and just head home. Why risk some cuts and bruises? He wasn't Raphael. He didn't bother to draw his nun-chucks, for he figured they wouldn't be used.

Turning to make his way home, he let himself disappear into the shadows. It was too bad the Foot ninja used the same darkness to cloak themselves, for as Mikey's eyes adjusted from where he hid, he could make out the silhouettes of Foot ninja prowling towards him. He let out an irritated sigh. "Guys, I came up here for a fresh of air. I'm not interested in whooping your butts today." He grumbled aloud, reaching for his nun-chucks. He would just wipe out these few and run home. Shouldn't take long. In fact, he could have a little fun. Preoccupy his mind.

He waited for the Foot ninja to attempt a strike first. Once one had come close enough, Mikey lifted his nun-chucks and let them swirl to life in his hands. "Okay, you asked for it." He muttered with a shadow-masked grin. The force smacked against the chest of the first attacker, pushing him against his companions behind him. Mikey turned around, ducking just in time as a ninja aimed an air attack on him. He swirled up his nun-chuck, letting it smack against the ninja's stomach. The ninja crumpled aside, rolling away and ending in a hurt mess.

Mikey smiled. "What's the matter? Too much whooping for your butts? I can stop anytime, just say the word!" He grinned in a goofy manner, stepping towards the group of ninja.

Something lashed out against his back that he wasn't prepared for. He let out a cry of pain, flipping around to meet his attacker. With a quick hand, he let his nun-chuck smack against the jaw of this ninja. He crumpled at his feet.

They engaged all around him. A sharp blow met his thy, and he growled before swinging his nun-chuck around in a messy fashion, managing to knock out half his attackers in the process. He used both now, making his sides clear from attacks. "I was hoping to go home without any cuts tonight! I just wanted to play videogames." He complained, lashing out again at his attackers.

Another shadow flashed in the corner of his eye. Imagining it to be another Foot ninja, he ignored it for now. Only until the shadow attacked would he fight back. His hands were too full to take on anything else. A ninja managed to wrap his arms around Mikey's neck, pulling him into a choke hold. His breath cut off, he wriggled in the ninja's arms. He lifted his nun-chucks, swinging them to get a good enough speed to knock the guy out. It bounced off of his head, turning to hit Mikey in the head as well. The ninja holding his throat let go, slithering to the ground as Mikey took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Alright, I'm going home now." Mikey growled to the ninja. "Can you guys just do me a favor and go away now? Or what did the Shredder say? Foot ninja, _disappear_!" He reached a hand forward and pretended to mimic the Shredder. Nothing happened. He let out a disappointed whine.

They attempted attack again, but before they aimed another blow to him, they all paused. "Wha... hey, did it work?" He exclaimed excitedly, his eyes glowing with joking joy. A small breeze met the back of his neck, and he suddenly shuddered. Turning to face the silhouette, he drew in a swallow.

"Why are you alone, turtle?"

"Karai...?" Mikey took a step back.

The female suddenly lashed out, striking a strong blow against his shoulder and pinning him to the ground. "Whoah! Hey, let me go!" Mikey whined, feeling her knee pressing against his ribcage in an uncomfortable fashion. His cuts already bled, which didn't help to the point that he needed to breathe desperately. "If this is about whooping your goons' butts, I'm sorry but they asked for it!" He claimed, struggling to breathe.

"Fool!" Karai spat, landing a heavy strike against his head. He cried out in pain, his whole body falling into a trembling state. "I intend to avenge my father with your lives!" She spat, raising her bladed hand.

"Whoah, anger much?" Mikey breathed aloud, putting his hands flat against the roof and bringing his feet upwards, knocking Karai off of him. He swung around, drawing his weapons and facing his attacker. All other Foot stood idly on the sides.

Shell-cell! As quickly as Michelangelo could manage, he grasped the device from his side and put it in front of him. Before he could press any button, the small electronic was knocked from his hand and clattered a short distance away. Karai returned to her place as Mikey moved to get up. He rubbed his head. "Look lady, I just want to go home." He muttered, panting for the breath he had lost.

"You are not going home!" She claimed, re-attacking with a ready-aimed blow. Michelangelo, already on his feet now, side-stepped and admired his maneuver. He stuck his tounge out in a joking fashion.

"Can't catch me!" He cried out, back-flipping over the alleyway and landing on another roof in one graceful motion. His whole body continued to ache with pain, but he knew he could keep this up. "C'mon, Karai, chicken?" He smiled.

She paused from where she stood, watching him on the opposite roof. Something was off. "Are... are you going to let me go home now...?" Mikey hesitated, blinking in confusion. Before he could react, large bulky arms surrounded themselves around him. And in one fluid motion, electricity soared through his body, receiving a cry of agony in return. lights danced before his eyes, and his whole body felt ready to crumble then and there into a million pieces. Karai leaped the alleyway, stepping in front of Michelangelo. The electricity had ceased after a few brief seconds, though it felt like years, and he reluctantly allowed his body to go limp. His cuts continued to bleed, now uncontrollable from the shock. His muscles burned. It was all he could do to keep breathing.

"Goodbye." Was the simple word. He couldn't move. He looked down at the arms that had embraced him, finding the long, trailing tattoo of a purple dragon. Hun. Hun had electrocuted him. He suddenly searched for strength to move, withering in Hun's tight grasp. But as the arms released themselves from his body, he realized that his efforts were useless. He fell forward, crumpling to the ground, defeated. Nothing held onto him. The world spun around him. His breathing came in raspy gasps. No last thoughts came to his mind. The only thing he could focus on was Karai's raised arm.

He drew a deep breath as she slashed with her bladed hand, putting all her strength into this final blow to end Michelangelo.


End file.
